disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
SDI Media Polska
SDI Media Polska (dawniej Sun Studio Polska) to polskie studio dźwiękowe. Firma zajmuje się postprodukcją audio-wideo, w którego zakres wchodzi dubbing filmów fabularnych i animowanych, reklama RTV. Studio dysponuje obecnie czterema studiami dubbingowymi oraz pięcioma studiami lektorskimi (voice over). Firma swoją siedzibę ma w Warszawie przy ulicy Wołoskiej 7 (Budynek "Mars", klatka "C"). Obecnie Sun Studio A/S (w tym dawne Sun Studio Polska) jest częścią międzynarodowego koncernu medialnego SDI Media Group. SDI Media działa także w sześciu innych państwach: Holandii, Szwecji, Finlandii, Norwegii, Islandii i Belgii. Notowane jest na skandynawskiej giełdzie. Z SDI Media Polska współpracują m.in. telewizje: TVP, Boomerang, Disney Character Voices International, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, Disney XD, TVN Style, TV Puls, Discovery, Travel Channel i E! Entertainment oraz dystrybutorzy filmowi: Forum Film Poland, SPI International Polska, Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar, Vision czy Monolith Films. Studio to odpowiedzialne jest na polską wersję serialu Szczury laboratoryjne ''oraz serialu ''My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia (od sezonu 4; wcześniej sezony 1-3 zdubbingowało studio Master Film). Produkcje Disneya zdubbingowane w tym studiu Seriale fabularne * Aaron Stone (odc. 22-35) * Alex i spółka * ''Austin i Ally'' * Blog na cztery łapy * Chwile z Muppetami * Connor Heath: Szpieg stażysta * Crash i Bernstein * Czarodzieje z Waverly Place * Dziewczyna poznaje świat * Hank Zipzer * Hannah Montana * Ja w kapeli * Jake i Blake * Jasiek i Tyćki * Jedenastka * Jessie (odc. 55-101) * Jonas * Lato w mieście * Liv i Maddie * Mako Mermaids: Syreny z Mako * Mech-X4 * Moja niania jest wampirem * Mój kumpel duch * Mr Young * Muppety * Nastoletnia agentka * Nie ma to jak hotel * Obóz Kikiwaka * Oddział specjalny * Para królów * Piżamiaki * Poradnik zakręconego gracza * Powodzenia, Charlie * Przygody K-9 * Przyjaciółki od czasu do czasu * Rodzinka od środka * Słoneczna Sonny * Soy Luna * Suite Life: Nie ma to jak statek * Szczury laboratoryjne * Szczury laboratoryjne: Jednostka elitarna * Taniec rządzi * The Lodge * To nie ja * Violetta * Z innej beczki * Z kopyta * Zeke i Luther (odc. 22-73) Seriale animowane * 7K * Agent specjalny Oso * Ahoj, piracka przygodo * Akwalans * Avengers: Zjednoczeni‎ (odc. 27-52) * Brenda i pan Whiskers (odc. 22-39) * Bujdy na resorach * Butik Minnie * Calimero * Denny obóz * Duch i nas dwóch * Dzieciak kontra Kot (odc. 27-52) * Elena z Avaloru * Era Ronków * Evermoor * Falsyfikot * Fillmore na tropie * Fineasz i Ferb * Główka pracuje * Głupczaki * Happy Monster Band * Henio Tulistworek * Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. (odc. 27-52) * Jake i piraci z Nibylandii * Jej wysokość Zosia * JoJo z cyrku * Kamera, akcja, Lexi! * Kick Strach się Bać * Kim Kolwiek (odc. 66-87) * Kirby Buckets * Klinika dla pluszaków * Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki * Kornisz i Fistach * Kraina lodu: Światła Północy * Kubusiowe opowieści o przyjaźni * Kubusiowe przygódki * Leci królik‎ * Lękosław Wiewiórka * Limonka i Kruczek * Lolirock * Loopdidoo‎ * Lwia Straż * Mali Einsteini * Max Steel * Miki i raźni rajdowcy * Miles z przyszłości * Mini ninja * Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot‎ * Misja Lanfeusta‎ * Moi przyjaciele – Tygrys i Kubuś * Myszka Miki * Następcy: Świat Potępionych * Niezwykła piątka na tropie * Niezwykłe przygody wróżek * Nina musi siusiu * Nowa szkoła króla * Paczki z planety X * Penn Zero: Bohater na pół etatu * Pidżamersi * Podróże Justina * Pozdrowienia z Chłodnicy Górskiej * Prawo Milo Murphy’ego * Przystanek dżungla * Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja * Robal z przyszłości * Sabrina, sekrety nastoletniej czarownicy * Slugterra * Star Butterfly kontra siły zła * Star Darlings: Życzenia do spełnienia * Star Wars: Opowieści Droidów‎ * Star Wars: Przygody Freemakerów * Star Wars: Rebelianci * Star Wars: Ruch oporu powstaje * Star Wars: Siły przeznaczenia * Stich! * Strażnicy Galaktyki * Szczeżujski * Szczypta magii * Szeryf Kaja na Dzikim Zachodzie * W jak Wypas * W tę i nazad * Wymiennicy * Zafalowani * Zajączkowo * Zaplątani * Zhu Zhu * Złota rączka * Złotowłosa i Miś * Zou Programy * Art Attack (serie II-IV) * Blog kulinarny Angie * Disney's Friends for Change Games * Japanizi Gonić Gonić Gong * Kod 9 * Minnie and You * Rysuj i graj * Violetta: Koncert * Wkręceni-nakręceni * Wkręty z górnej półki Filmy fabularne * Alex i spółka: Jak dorosnąć pod okiem rodziców * Alicja pod drugiej stronie lustra * Alicja w Krainie Czarów * Ant-Man * Avengers * Avengers: Czas Ultrona * Brat zastępowy * Camp Rock * Camp Rock 2: Wielki finał * Captain America: Pierwsze starcie * Cheetah Girls: Jeden świat * Cheetah Girls * Cheetah Girls 2 * Chłopięca przyjaźń * Cloud 9 * Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Film * Czarownica * Cziłała z Beverly Hills * Cziłała z Beverly Hills 2 * Czytaj i płacz * Dwiedźmy * Egipskie psiaki * Giganci ze stali * Góra Czarownic * Gwiezdne wojny: część IV – Nowa nadzieja * Gwiezdne wojny: część V – Imperium kontratakuje * Gwiezdne wojny: część VI – Powrót Jedi * Gwiezdny zaprzęg * Hannah Montana. Film * Harriet szpieguje – wojna blogów * I bądź tu mądra * Irlandzkie szczęście * Iron Man 3 * Jeździec znikąd * Johnny Tsunami * Kadet Kelly * Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów * Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz‎ * Konkurs kulinarny * Kraina jutra * Książę i Żebrak - Hollywoodzka opowieść * Księżniczka na lodzie * Kudłaty zaprzęg * Leć, leć w przetsworza * Lemoniada Gada * Lepszy model * Let It Shine * Lewy Mikołaj * Liceum Avalon * Łotr 1. Gwiezdne Wojny - Historie * Magiczny duet, cz. 2 * Matka i córka: Droga do marzeń * Metamorfoza * Miasteczko Halloween * Miasteczko Halloween: Zemsta Kalabara * Moja niania jest wampirem * Moja niewidzialna siostra * Mój przyjaciel lis * Mój przyjaciel smok * Muppety * Muppety: Poza prawem * Muppety na wyspie skarbów * Na psa urok * Następcy * Nianie w akcji * Nie ma to jak bliźniaki: Film * Nie-przyjaciele * Obrót życia * Opowieści na dobranoc * Opowieści z Narnii: Książę Kaspian * Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, czarownica i stara szafa * Oz: Wielki i potężny * Piękna i Bestia * Piraci z Karaibów: Zemsta Salazara * Pod włos * Powrót czarodziejów: Alex kontra Alex * Program ochrony Księżniczek * Przyjaciel Świętego Mikołaja * Randka z gwiazdą * Randka z wampirem * Strachy na psiaki * Strażnicy Galaktyki * Szalone święta * Szesnaście życzeń * Świat nonsensów u Stevensów * Świąteczna zadyma w Los Angeles * Świąteczne psiaki * Tatastrofa * Teen Beach Movie * Teen Beach 2 * Thor: Mroczny świat * Tini: Nowe życie Violetty * Wakacje z trupami * Weź Tubę na próbę * Wirtualny ideał * Wszystkie kłamstwa Jacka * Wymarzony luzer * Violetta: Podróż * Zaczarowana * Załoga G * Zamiana * Zaplikowani * Zostać koszykarką Filmy animowane * Auta * Auta 2 * Auta 3 * Ballada o Nessie * Czarna lista Świętego Mikołaja * Dobry dinozaur * Dzwoneczek * Dzwoneczek i bestia z Nibylandii * Dzwoneczek i sekret magicznych skrzydeł * Dzwoneczek i tajemnica piratów * Dzwoneczek i uczynne wróżki * Dzwoneczek i zaginiony skarb * Dżungla * Elena i sekret Avaloru * Fantazja * Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze * Frankenweenie * Gdzie jest Dory? * Gnomeo i Julia * Gorączka lodu * Jakubek i brzoskwinia olbrzymka * Jednostka przygotowawcza * Jednostka przygotowawcza: Aniołki kontra ancymony * Jej Wysokość Zosia: Była sobie księżniczka * Jej Wysokość Zosia: Pałac na wodzie * Kacza gwiazdka: Święta u Mikiego * Kaczorek Szczęściarz * Koń by się uśmiał * Kopciuszek * Kopciuszek 3: Co by było gdyby… * Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków * Księżniczka i żaba * Księżniczki Disneya: Czarodziejskie opowieści * Kubuś i przyjaciele * Lawa * Lilo i Stich: Liroy i Stich * Lis i pies 2 * Mała syrenka: Dzieciństwo Ariel * Matki w mackach Marsa * Merida waleczna * Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 * Mój przyjaciel Drakula * Nadzwyczajna misja Asa * Odlot * Opowieść wigilijna * Pierwsza randka Riley? * Piorun * Potworniaste Halloween * Pupilek * Ralph Demolka * Ratatuj * Rodzinka Robinsonów * Samoloty * Samoloty 2‎ * Toy Story: Horror * Toy Story: Imprezozaur Rex * Toy Story: Prehistoria * Toy Story: Wakacje na Hawajach‎ * Toy Story: Zestaw pomniejszony * Toy Story 3 * Uniwersytet potworny‎ * Vaiana: Skarb oceanu * W głowie się nie mieści * WALL-E * Wielka Szóstka * Wielkie zawody w Przystani Elfów * Witaminator: Podniebny as * Zanim żyli długo i zaplątani * Zaplątani * Zawinięci * Znów Wigilia Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona internetowa SDI MEDIA GROUP * Oficjalna strona internetowa Sun Studio A/S Kategoria:Polskie studia dubbingowe